


Hetalia  Oneshots, Request Are Welcome!!

by acejackson2718



Series: My Hetalia Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, America being America (Hetalia), Angst, Bottom America (Hetalia), Bottom France (Hetalia), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, FACE Family, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Hetalia & 2P Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Multi, Nyotalia, Other, Smut, Top England (Hetalia), Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acejackson2718/pseuds/acejackson2718
Summary: Welcome to my Hetalia one-shots. This isn't my first one-shot book so I know what I'm getting into and I don't think I'm a terrible  writer
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Everyone, America/England/France (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Any Hetalia ship, Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France (Hetalia)/Everyone
Series: My Hetalia Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034184
Comments: 34
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also can be found on my wattpad account which is under the same user name

Rule 1. No Ship wars or hate. (All ships are welcome from platonic to romance to gay to straight. Genderbend, 2ps and xreader ships are welcome as well. Just no Oc ships please, also no minor x adult ships please!)

Rule 2. Be specific of what you want for a request. (Requests can come in fluff, angst, smut, lime, etc.)

Rule 3. Be patient with updates, my schedule can be pretty crazy too.

Rule 4. Read the warnings and titles for triggers or sensitive topics.

Rule 5. Not all requests have to be a ship it can be bros just beings, bros or friends hanging out. 

Rule 6. Be a decent being(I know some of you are going to say I'm not human I'm a demon or some shit.)

Rule 7. This may contain swearing.

Rule 8. Don't be scared to request a dom/top England or character that is mostly placed as a bottom being a top or a regular top being a bottom. For example, most people place Japan or England as a bottom, don't know why but they just are. (Ps. I adore bottom France, America, Denmark, Spain, and Prussia the most.) 

Rule 9. Gender rules and roles don't apply here. It's 2020, for example I love calling France Mama! 

Au List to choose (You can put other aus in the request if it's not there. I do not accept Yandere Aus or anything similar to it. It makes me uncomfortable and I hate them, sorry y'all. ):

General-themed AU's I'll do:

Aristocrat/Ballroom

Barnyard/Farm/Countryside

Bayside/Beach/Island

City/Urban

Circus

College

Cooking/Food(Yes England can be in this one if you want.)

Elf/Fairy/Pixie

Fairytale

Forest/Garden

Futuristic

Genderbend

High School

Historical

Journey/Adventure

Kingdom

Magic/Sorcery

Modern Day/Casual

Mythology/Gods/Goddesses

Space/Galaxy

Underworld/Life After Death

University

Genre Aus I'll do:

Adventure/Action

Angst/Hurt

Comedy/Humour/Crack

Drama

Erotica(Smut/Lime)

Family

Fantasy

Friendship

Historical

Romance

Slice of Life

Supernatural

Tragedy

Tragicomedy

Relationship Specific AU's

(adjectives are a singular character trait therefore can be flexible, definitely an endless list, don't make me try and list them all)

Accomplices/Partners/Teammates

Angel x Demon

Angel x Human

Antagonist x Protagonist

Best friends

Blunt x Shy

Childhood friends

Clueless x Frustrated

Coincidental Relationship

Damaged x Equally damaged

Demon x Human

Doctor/Nurse x Patient

Dominant x Submissive

Dork x Dork

Established Relationship

Fan x Celebrity

Foreign x Local

Flirty x Shy

Flirty x Uptight

Ghost x Human

God x Human

Happy x Sad

High School Sweethearts

Human x Food

Idol/Performer x Idol/Performer

Idol/Performer x Childhood Friend

Incapable x Capable

Indifferent x Affectionate

Indifferent x Quirky

Innocent x Experienced

Innocent x Innocent

Jealous x Friend

King/Queen x Common folk

Matchmade/Forced Relationship

Master x Pet/Slave

Mutual Crushes

Police x Criminal

Popular x Unpopular

Prince/Princess x Thief/Criminal

Prisoner x Guard

Rivals

Royalty x Royalty

Saviour x Saved

Selfcest

Siblings

Strangers

Teacher x Student

Unrequited Love

Work Relationship

Crossovers I'll do:

Disney

Marvel

My Hero Academia

Sherlock

Voltron


	2. My Lover Is Better Than Yours!/Maybe Lime Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically England and Germany somehow getting into an argument about which of their boyfriends are better/cuter/better in bed/etc. They go as far as to set up pretend double dates to show off their significant other to prove to each other that their uke is indeed better. They go as far as to asking other nations and trying to get more "on their side". Italy and America are clueless the entire time this is going on and just think everyone is starting to get along more; which is great because the two ends up paling around during this whole ordeal. Bonus: at least a few nations no one would expect siding with one of the other bottoms when asked or forming an alliance. Bonus 2: During a summit, England and Germany discover their hotel rooms are right next to each other and a sexing "who's uke lasts longer in bed" contest ensues. ([s]hotel walls are so thin...[/s]) Bonus 3: in the middle of one of their arguments some words are said and they both end up on the topic of America/Italy (or whatever order) and both get hot and bothered by it. Little did the two countries know, this was going to turn into a whole bottom war...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot may contain partial lime, doms being idiots, swearing, mentions and some scenes of the Awesome Prussia (let's be real here, he's too awesome for anyone to handle), mentions and scenes of Spain/him as a bottom, and some surprise countries/past relationships/alliances. This one-shot also includes Italian bros being bros, German bros being bros, and other amazing things in this multi-shot series might turn this into an actual book. Stay tuned!
> 
> Prompt/idea is from Hetalia Kink meme! But I changed
> 
> Prompt: UK/US (dominate England is unf<3) and Germany/Italy, with a bunch of other ships coming into view, huehuehue.

**Fic Starts here:**

England's/Arthur Kirkland's POV: **Warning, there is dirty language and terms but there's no smut in this one-shot. Also, there's swearing, it's England, what do you expect lol.**

That stupid oaf doesn't know who he's dealing with or what good taste is like. Stupid Ludwig, fucking Germany, thinks that Feliciano is a better lover in and out of bed than my Alfred! He tells me that before the World meeting started, we were having a lovely conversation before that fool talked about how great Feli is as a bottom and a lover. Which is completely ridiculous, no offense to the Italian but he holds nothing to my *Star.

Alfred knows how to take and suck British cock since he was a colony, don't worry it was with consent and he wasn't a minor when I took that boy's virginity. He knows how to get me into the mood without touching or whispering seductive images into my ear. That beautiful, thick American ass is still as tight as a virgin's. Don't get me started on those huge, charming sky-blue eyes that send me shivers whenever he looks at me sucking me off or when he's laying on the bed, clutching the sheets and moaning out my name like a delightful song. His voice sends shivers down my spine as if spiders were crawling down it, in a pleasant way., no matter what accent tends to come off of his tongue. Oh! How could I forget about his accents, yes he has more than one accent. To name a few of his accents, there is New Yorker, Bostonian, Western, Southern, Etc. The taste of his cherry chapstick still lingers on my own chapped ones. 

Alfred is an expect on cuddling and being a total sweetheart, where else would the term, American Sweetheart, come from? I love it when his cute face would nuzzle into my chest when he's embarrassed or flustered when I compliment him or whisper sweet things into his ears. Despite what most countries say, including me, Alfred is an impressive cook/baker and he doesn't just cook burgers and other kinds of junk food. He cooks other foods such as jambalaya, Hispanic meals( **Where are my Hispanic Americans at? Come forth my people! *waving Puerto Rican flag*** ), and many other different desserts and foods from different cultures and parts from the US and other countries in the world. Alfred always finds a way for me to laugh, though I love hearing my lucky star laugh as well. He always tends to put a smile on my face, even in tough or serious, dark times he would make me feel all nice and warm inside. Not to forget, he also one of the smartest and most powerful countries in the world. My Alfred is always putting others first before himself, even if it doesn't look like it. I could go on and on how great my love is but we don't have all day here. 

I hear Vash, Switzerland, telling everyone it's time for lunch. I get up and head towards my American Sweetheart as I send a death glare at the German wanker. That bloody German git doesn't know what war he started when he told me that Feli was the better bottom and lover out of them. I'll show that wanker that my Star is the prized sub out of the two.

Germany's/Ludwig Beilschmidt's POV:

As I get up for lunch, I accidentally scared mein *Schatz and made him cry by growling angrily. He ran away crying to his siblings, Lovino and Sebastian, Seborga. Lovino was making his Spanish lover, blush. I was surprised to see Romano flirting with Antonio willingly. I sighed from the thought of the older Italian, I really didn't want to deal with the Southern Italian. 

I'm not mad at Feli, I am angry at the former empire for sending me a death glare and I know why. It was his fault that mein Liebe was crying, not me. This wouldn't have happened if he didn't make me furious. Nein, I'm not talking about mein older Bruder, Prussia, I'm talking about England. He pissed me off before the meeting from telling me that his lover, America, was better than mein Italian lover. Italians are known for being the greatest lovers and he had the audacity to tell me that Alfred was greater. What is not to love about Feliciano? A few years of being best friends, I have fallen in love with the brunette boy. Even after the way, I treated him and all the mean things I said to him, he still said yes when I asked him out.

I saw the usually angry Italian look at his crying little bruder and got worried, even though he tries not to look like he actually cares about anyone. He held out his arms as Feli ran into them and hugs him as he cried out his sweet, tender heart out. I heard him cry out what made him cry. I knew from the moment Lovino looked up with his protective big bruder face on, I knew I was screwed...

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment requests if you want. Remember my rules to requests guys, girls, and other LGBTQ people!! or Mother Russia and Awesome Prussia will be sad. ^J^)
> 
> (Meanings/translation behind the nicknames:
> 
> Alfred's nickname: Star: Arthur calls our favorite hero, Star, for a few reasons.
> 
> 1\. Arthur calls him, Star because of his flags. The first original flag had 13 stars on them!
> 
> 2\. Alfred's smile reminds him of how bright and beautiful a star is.
> 
> 3\. Hollywood Walk of Fame.
> 
> 4\. Alfred's love for space!
> 
> Feliciano's Nickname: Schatz: It's German for Treasure and Luddy calls him that for a few reasons.
> 
> 1\. Luddy treasured Feli for being his first friend/lover.
> 
> 2\. To him, their love is worth more than any treasure.
> 
> 3\. Feli gets all flustered and blushy when he calls him that.
> 
> 4\. Ludwig treasures Feli's heart the most. )


End file.
